


Sit Ups

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All For The Game - Freeform, Andreil, Cuties, M/M, as andrew would put it, established "relationship", the foxhole court - Freeform, theyre so in love bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	

Andrew hated to work out. He did of course, he had practice morning, afternoon, and night with Neil and Kevin. He was constantly working out but you would never catch him doing it in his free time.

Neil loves it. Or maybe he just likes to get as fit as possible in case he decides to take off again. Either way Nicky isn't in the dorm and Neil is doing push ups.

"You're going to kill your arms before tonight's game."

"I'll be fine," Neil insisted.

"Of course," Andrew rolled his eyes out of sight. He leaned against the couch with arms folded as he watched. Neil stood up and scanned the room.

"Can you help me?"

"Depends."

"I want to do sit ups, could you hold my feet?"

Andrew motioned to the couch he was leaning against. "Use this."

"That hurts my feet."

"You're a whiner." Andrew said, but he moved towards Neil anyway. Neil laid down and Andrew sat in front of him. Neil had black socks on but it was still weird, Andrew thought, to touch his feet. Strangely intimate. He did anyway. Neil did one, coming up and Andrew stared right back at him. When Neil came up a second time he said, "kiss me." His hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed and Andrew did. Neil dropped again and came up to kiss him. He did it again and again, sometimes on the lips and sometimes the space between his nose and mouth, the corner.

Andrew rolled his eyes at himself for finding it devastatingly cute. When Neil ceased, he spread his legs to get closer to Andrew and kissed him for real. His hands held Andrews jaw and another wrapped around the back of his neck. When he pulled away he had a stupid grin on his face.

"203% Josten."


End file.
